Connectivity solutions for microelectronic package structures may utilize printed circuit board (PCB) technologies, as well as substrate based silicon in package (SiP) solutions/technologies. PCB based module solutions can provide a significant cost advantage, particularly for mainstream high volume manufacturing (HVM) connectivity products.